


Ever Cold

by olafwascool



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olafwascool/pseuds/olafwascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will stay away for Anna's own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Cold

"Elsa," Anna said, stepping forward. She reached her hands out. "Please, I need you to stop thinking that I'm afraid of you."

Elsa bit her lip. She looked from her sister to her ice palace, her supposedly safe place. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Neither should you, Elsa. I know what everyone said about your ice powers, but that doesn't mean that you deserve to be alone." Anna smiled. "Please, Elsa, just come with me."

"You don't know what you're doing." Snow swirled around her, blocking part of her vision of Anna. "I don't want to hurt you."

*

"She's my little sister, and that means that I have to take care of her." Elsa looked out the window and into the courtyard below. "That means I have to protect her, even from me." She placed a gloved hand on the window sill.

Outside, a young girl with bright red hair struggled to form the base of what Elsa guessed was a snowman.

She was building alone.

*

"I really do love you, Anna." Elsa closed her eyes, trying to calm her voice. Oh why, oh did she have to feel? "And that means I'll stay as far away from you as possible. It's all that I can do."

This would be the last time that Elsa would ever see her - Elsa would make sure of it.


End file.
